Always Right
by emily4498
Summary: Arthur decides to to go on a super secret mission and to no one's surprise, it takes him and Merlin through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. One thing leads to another and Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic. No slash.
**Always Right**

 _Set shortly after Uther's death. Written for Ari Cifer._

* * *

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice rang through the castle for the twelfth time that day.

"Merlin!" Gaius echoed as he walked into his quarters to find Merlin slumped on his study table atop a book of spells, fast asleep, with rags polishing Arthur's armor, a mop finishing up cleaning in the corner, the leeches being replaced in the pristine leech tank, and stains being scrubbed out of several of Arthur's shirts directly in front of him. Gaius slammed the door shut and Merlin jerked upright.

"I cleaned out your leech tank!" Merlin defended himself, looking in the entirely wrong direction. He quickly turned around and the pointed at Gaius, repeating himself.

"I can see that. What I don't see is why in the Great Dragon's fluffy underpants you see the need to flaunt your magic and test exactly how blind the people of this castle can be?"

"Kilgharrah has underpants?"

" _Merlin_!"

"Right." Merlin cut off the magic and the armor landed with a clang. The mop and buckets flew to their proper places and the lid covered the leech tank.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice called out again.

"I best be off!" Merlin scooped up Arthur's armor and dashed out the door and up to Arthur's room.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded as Merlin rushed into the room.

"Doing the chores you gave me to do," Merlin grunted, scattering the armor all over the table.

"Sure you were. Pack for a three-week trip."

"Um, where are we going and what are we doing?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. We leave in an hour."

The manservant rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

"So why are we on foot if we're going to be gone for three weeks?" Merlin asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm exhausted from mucking out your stables!"

"Think of it as character building."

Merlin spluttered indignantly.

Ignoring him, Arthur just kept marching.

"I think I deserve to know where we're going."

"You'll see."

"Well, I don't see now."

"You're so impatient!"

"Well, you're an ass."

"You could be put in the stocks for that."

"Well, if you put me in the stocks you won't have anyone to do any chores for you."

"I seem to remember a servant named George who was quite efficient."

"Well, he was boring."

"I'm sure I can put up with him long enough for you to learn your lesson."

"George isn't here. Neither are the stocks."

Arthur spun around and twisted Merlin into a headlock. "This works too." Arthur continued his march, Merlin struggling under his arm.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Let me go!"

"Stop asking where we're going."

"Fine! I won't ask again!"

Arthur dropped Merlin on his face and continued without breaking his stride.

"So you never said where we're going…"

"You know, Arthur. Only bad things have happened in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Have you noticed this?"

"We'll be fine, trust me."

"I'm suddenly having flashbacks," Merlin muttered to himself.

"What was that, Merlin?"

"I said, don't you think we should backtrack and take a different route?"

"It's too late for that, Merlin," a woman's voice answered. Both young men stopped dead.

"Please tell me you heard that, Merlin." Arthur hissed.

"You know, if I didn't just hear _Morgana_ I would have said no and let you think you're insane. Follow me." Merlin bolted in a seemingly random direction, only to have Morgana appear from behind a large rock. Arthur stepped forward brandishing his sword.

"As if a little think like that could hurt me!" Morgana scoffed.

"Arthur, be careful."

"Arthur, be careful," Morgana mocked. "I am in a very bad mood right now serving boy, so keep talking if you have a death wish." Men armed with crossbows appeared on the ledges above them and some with swords boxed them into the valley. "Fortunately, my mood is about to get much better. Drop your sword, Arthur."

His face twisted in anger, Arthur threw down the blade.

"So can I know what the original plan was now, Arthur?" Merlin asked as the soldiers shuffled forward.

"Do you really expect me to share my plans with you right in front of Morgana?" Arthur demanded. A minute later, both men had been knocked out.

* * *

Arthur woke first, propped up against the wall of a cave, Merlin's head on his shoulder. Arthur scooted away from the manservant until he dropped to the ground and Morgana crouched in front of him.

"I know you've told no one where you're going, not even I know, but I do know It will be a long time before anyone comes looking for you. Long enough for you to die a very painful death, after which I will be rightful Queen of Camelot."

She stood up and walked out of the mouth of the cave. Arthur watched in horror as she raised her arms and started to chant in the language of the Old Religion. Rocks fell over the opening of the cave, blocking out all the light.

A rock tumbled dangerously close to Arthur's head. The manservant jerked awake at the noise. As soon as the rocks stopped moving, Arthur leapt to his feet and felt his way over to Merlin.

"What happened?" Merlin rasped.

"Morgana happened," Arthur responded, rolling his eyes, not that Merlin could see through the complete darkness.

"Well, where are we?"

"Shut up, Merlin. I'm trying to think of a way out."

"I can help with that."

"You can help by making a light of some sort."

"In case you haven't noticed, it's pitch dark. I can't see any materials to make a fire with."

"Should be quite the challenge for you then."

"This is ridiculous! Where the hell are we?"

"A cave. Morgana blocked the exit."

"I told you the Valley of the Fallen Kings always meant trouble."

"Only if you're superstitious."

"Well, I'm superstitious then!"

"You're an idiot. All idiots are superstitious."

"You're a clotpole."

"What does that even mean?"

"Shut up, Arthur. I'm trying to think of a way out." A bit of covert magic later, Merlin managed to free his wrists and stood up.

"How did you get your hands free?" Arthur demanded.

"Considering how many times I've managed to get kidnapped saving His Royal Prat, I find getting out of ropes to be a necessary skill."

"Untie me then!"

"Um, Arthur?"

"What?"

"Did you look around the cave before Morgana caused the rocks to block out all the light?"

"Why?"

"Because I really hope we are not in the place I think we are."

"We're in a cave!"

"Obviously, but was there anything—unique—about said cave before it all went dark?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please answer the question."

"There were lots of reflections, I think they were from crystals or mirrors of some sort. I was a bit preoccupied with the fact that there was a sorceress bent on my destruction standing directly in front of me!"

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Merlin demanded.

"In case you forgot, we were both unconscious when we were brought here!"

"I don't know why I put up with you!"

"If you're so smart, where do you think we are?"

"The Crystal Cave," Merlin answered shortly.

"So you make up some fancy name? Really, Merlin."

Merlin ignored him and turned to the rest of the cave to bellow into its depths. "Why am I here this time, Taliesin? Is there another future you want me to meddle in?"

"You've been here before? Who is Taliesin? What are you talking about the future?"

Merlin ignored him and felt his way deeper into the cave.

"Where are you going, Merlin? Untie me! Merlin! MERLIN!" When no answer came, Arthur muttered to himself. "I not only have an idiot for a servant, but a madman as well."

A minute later, Merlin returned. "Get up, Arthur, we have to get out of here."

"And how exactly do you propose we do that, since you haven't even untied me!"

"I can get us out, but you won't like my methods."

"Really? And what can I possibly not like about not starving to death?"

"You really are as dense as you look!"

" _Merlin_!"

"Fine! We're in the Crystal Cave—"

"So you've mentioned."

"It's the place where magic was born, at least according to the seer, Taliesin."

"A sorcerer?"

"A seer, he lived about three hundred years ago, but that's not important. Remember when we were chased by bandits before Morgana had that accident where she cracked her skull and nearly died?"

"What about it?"

"Well, the arrow that I said didn't pierce your armor actually almost killed you. I couldn't do anything to help and then suddenly a man appeared. He healed you with magic and before you woke up, brought me here."

"How many times have I told you not to trust a sorcerer, Merlin?"

"You don't know the half of it, Arthur. Well, Taliesin brought me here, and I saw images of a possible future in the crystals."

"Merlin, you can't trust magic!"

"Why can't I trust magic?"

"You know what that sorcerer did to my father!"

"How do you know that sorcerer wasn't actually trying to help?" Merlin demanded. "How do you know that your father just might have been beyond saving? How do you know someone else didn't prevent the healing spell from working? How do you know that there isn't a war between those who use magic for good and those who use magic for evil, even as you fight against all magic?"

"All magic is evil, Merlin, we've been over this!"

"You're wrong, Arthur. You're completely wrong. Magic by itself isn't evil, just as a sword by itself is no more good or evil than the person who wields it."

"That sorcerer killed my father. He said he was only trying to help, but he killed him anyways!"

"NO! _Morgana_ killed your father! She somehow managed to put an enchanted necklace around your father's neck that reversed the effects of the sorcerer's healing spell."

"And how do you know, Merlin?"

"You're such a close-minded ass, Arthur, I don't know where to start!"

"How about the beginning?"

Merlin laughed. "Fitting. We're in the place magic began. I'll tell you about beginnings, Arthur, but you won't like a word I say!" Merlin fell silent.

"Get on with it, then. Spit it out."

"My father was the Dragonlord Balinor. How is that for a beginning? My father was exiled, persecuted, hunted, and hid in fear of my life, my mother's and his own because your father dabbled in forbidden magic! I was born with magic. I never chose it. Magic is as much a part of me as the stones that make up the palace."

"You can't have magic, you're _Merlin_!"

"Leoht!" Arthur saw Merlin's eyes flash gold before a light appeared in the manservant's hand, filling the cave, the crystals magnifying it until no corner went unilluminated.

"You're a sorcerer!" Arthur hissed.

"Oh, I am so much more powerful than a common sorcerer, Arthur. I defeated Cornelius Sigan, the greatest sorcerer ever known to Camelot. I am Emrys, the man destined to return magic to Camelot!"

"So what are you going to do now? Kill me and leave? Return to Camelot and force the city to submit to you?" Arthur lifted his chin defiantly and rose to his feet awkwardly.

"No, I'm going to wait until you accept magic and promise to repeal the laws against it."

"I can't do that, Merlin."

"You're the king, you can."

"Merlin!"

"Have you any idea how many innocent people have suffered and died because of both you and your father's attitude towards magic? Sorcerers are your subjects just like those without magic are your subjects as well! Do you know why Morgana hated your father? Do you know why she wants the throne? It's because your father hunted and slaughtered her people. _My people. My father. My friends._ For all intents and purposes, I should be the one to kill you. I should be the one who stood aside, time and time again and let both you and your father die. With the death of the Pendragon line, magic would return to Camelot, magic would finally be free to live in peace. I could walk around with Gaius _healing_ people, not following you around and saving your ungrateful ass while you wipe out peaceful druid camps!"

"The people—"

"The people are tired of having their homes ransacked for items and people that don't exist or are long gone. The people are sick of having their friends, neighbors, and family dragged off on bogus charges of magic! The people suffer every time another sorcerer or sorceress attempts to take revenge on you and your father for your actions!"

"You are out of line, Merlin."

"Out of line, am I?" The air seemed to be charged with electricity, humming with almost palpable energy and power. "If we were in Camelot right now, you would have me executed. Now tell me, what was my crime? Was it saving your life, because I lost count of how many times I've done that. Was it because of who my father was, even though he did no harm to you or your own? No, you're right, I have magic; magic I was born with. It is as much a part of my identity as being a knight is a part of yours. Now you would see me burned for something I have absolutely no control over!"

"Merlin," Arthur growled.

"I've lived in Camelot for years, Arthur, _years_. I've been spending all that time protecting you and trying to find a way to show you that magic can be used for good. That sorcerer who risked his life by coming to Camelot was me! I've done everything— _everything_ —in my power to make you see beyond your prejudice, and if you weren't such a clotpole you would see that! The healing spell worked! Your father would have been saved if it wasn't for Morgana, Gaius still has the necklace to prove it! Just because you've never seen the good in magic doesn't mean it isn't there! The more you show sorcerers the evil of the Pendragons, the more willing and able they become to use the worst of magic against you."

"Then tell me, what good is there in magic? I've lost both my parents to it. How can something like that be good?"

"You lost your parents to the vilest applications of magic; just as I lost my father to the vilest applications of the sword, but you don't see me or the countless others, who have lost family and friends in battle, murdering everyone, including infant children, who possess the potential talent at wielding a sword! I have used magic to heal you from injuries plenty of times. It was magic that healed Morgana numerous times. I use magic on a near-daily basis for the simplest things, like cleaning your armor! Magic can be used defensively! I don't know how many times I've defended you with magic; I don't know how many times I've shattered crossbows and redirected spears."

"A sword is nothing like magic!" Arthur retorted.

"Is it?" Merlin screamed back, the stale, stagnant air of the cave began to circulate at speeds faster than could be natural. "A sword killed my _father_ and because of your prejudice, I was never able to learn about the legacy I now hold." Tears dampened Merlin's face. "I'm a Dragonlord who knows almost nothing about dragons! I have a responsibility to a dying race I don't understand! A sword took away one of the few people I could wholeheartedly trust, one of the only people left who could explain to me my power! Swords took away many of my friends in Ealdor. Swords devastated entire villages of _peaceful_ druids, my people. Swords drove hundreds of people running until they were caught or died of exhaustion! These are people I'm supposed to be _protecting_ but at least I can see that it's not the swords that are slaughtering them, it's people.

"What did magic ever take from you? A mother? No, your father broke the rules sorcerers put in place to _stop_ what happened to Ygraine! Did magic take your father? No, your father was already dying! Magic might have been able to help, but even that healing spell would have only temporarily postponed his death. He died at Morgana's betrayal and you know it. Did magic lead Morgana to betrayal? No, she was the one who was betrayed first! Your attitude to magic by default included her. Gaius spent years trying to suppress her dreams and magic to keep her safe from Uther, who would have killed her the second he found out, daughter or not! Go on! Keep telling me about the horrors of magic and I'll keep telling you the horrors of your blade, the horrors the knights, you, and your father have committed against _innocent people_."

Arthur was speechless. "I-I didn't realize—"

"No, you knew. You knew what you were doing was wrong, you've just been too cowardly to admit it and change your ways." Merlin held out his hand towards the blocked entrance. "Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol!" The rocks blocking the entrance blew away. When the dust settled, Merlin turned away from Arthur, freeing his wrists with a flick of his fingers. "I'm going to go back to Camelot to tell Gaius why he won't have a part-time apprentice any longer. I know you won't change your mind, you're too much like your father, so I'll be leaving right away. If you want the true horrors of magic to come down on your head, so be it, I'll protect you from Morgana and the others no longer." Without a goodbye, Merlin left.

* * *

A day later, Merlin sat at Gaius's worktable, waiting for the physician to return from his rounds.

"You're back early, Merlin, what happened?" Gaius asked, putting away his bag of medicine and sitting down opposite of the young warlock.

"I told Arthur about my magic. I don't think he took it well."

"Start from the beginning, Merlin."

Merlin laughed humorlessly. "Morgana trapped us in the Crystal Cave and Arthur and I got in an argument. He said something very similar after I yelled at him that he was wrong about magic. I told him about my father, Balinor, and then I got carried away and told him I was born with magic and performed a spell in front of him. He got angry and then I got angrier, and then I was blaming him for Uther's pogrom on magic. I lost my temper Gaius, I've never been so angry at anyone, at least not like that! I almost lost control of my magic! I could have hurt him; I could have brought the cave down on our heads!"

"I sincerely doubt your magic would have destroyed the Crystal Cave of all places."

"You weren't there, Gaius. My mind's made up, I won't be coming back. I'm going to go back to Ealdor and stay with my mother, help her for a while. Eventually, I might go off and see if I can find Aithusa before the poor creature gets caught and killed by Arthur."

"I find it extremely hard to believe you're just going to abandon Camelot." Gaius's eyebrow twitched upwards as Merlin slung his bag over his back.

"Goodbye, Gaius, you'll always be a father to me."

At that, Merlin left, the door banging closed behind him.

* * *

Merlin doubled back several times on his way to Ealdor, but to his disappointment, no one followed. He barely looked up as he trudged across the border of Cenred's kingdom.

"Merlin!" Hunith cried happily as he entered the village. "Are you alright?"

"Can we talk somewhere, Mother? Something happened that I need to tell you about."

"Of course! I have to get some firewood, we'll go out to the woods and talk there, okay?" She kissed Merlin's forehead and guided him out of the village and into the nearby wood.

When they reached deep enough as to not be overheard, Hunith pulled Merlin to sit beside her on a fallen tree.

"What happened that has you this upset, Merlin?" Hunith asked gently, her arm around his shoulders as he dropped his pack at their feet.

"I lost control of my magic, just a few days ago. I've lost control before, I know, and it wasn't as big as when Will fell from the tree, but Arthur was there. Morgana had trapped us in a cave and then he started getting angry, just like he always does when he's frustrated, but then I started to get angry at him." Merlin dropped his head onto her shoulder. "I've never gotten so angry at anyone or anything before. I was yelling at him, I told him I had magic and he was scared of _me_. Of course he was putting up that stupid, brave face, but he was still terrified. He was terrified of _me_! He thought I was going to kill him!"

Merlin's shoulders trembled with barely-suppressed sobs as he cried on his mother's neck. She murmured reassurances into his hair.

When he settled down, she held out a handkerchief for him to blow his nose into and dried his face with the hem of her sleeve. "Let's go back to the house, you can get the firewood tomorrow, I'll make you a good meal, and you can have a full night's sleep. Trust me, you'll feel better in the morning, okay?" She smiled softly at him.

Merlin managed to pull out a smile in return. "I can stay with you, right?"

"Of course, Merlin."

"You're not going to throw me out?"

Hunith stopped and turned Merlin to face her, hands on both sides of his face. "I'm never going to turn you away come hell or high water, Merlin, I promise."

Merlin managed a genuine smile and hugged her tightly before they continued the trek home.

* * *

"Is there anything special you want for dinner?" Hunith asked as they approached the front door of the house. Merlin opened the door for her and she stopped in surprise as she stepped over the threshold.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin asked, opening the door wider to look in for himself and see the man leaning against the table in the center of the room, his arms crossed.

"For once in your life, Merlin, you are absolutely right," Arthur said firmly before anyone else spoke. "You are absolutely right."

THE END


End file.
